NDRI is a non-profit corporation founded in 1980 to encourage biomedical researchers to use human cells, tissues, and organs in their basic and disease research. To provide investigators with adequate resources, NDRI designed and implemented a national network of organ and tissue procurement which at the close of the decade had provided more than 43,000 human biomaterials to over 500 investigators studying some 100 disease categories. NDRI maintains the largest data base in the world of studies in progress by investigators who receive human biomaterials through the NDRI procurement network. Over 300 published papers document new research findings which might not have been possible without the resources made available through NDRI. Many unpublished papers are in preparation. Historically, the scientific conference has been an effective medium for NDRI to help bring new data to the eyes of the research community, the government and the private sector, and thereby partially fulfill the Congressional mandate to serve biomedical research. Two prior scientific conferences held in 1982 and 1985 have paved the way for the Third International Conference on the Use of Human Cells, Tissues and Organs in Research to achieve the following: 1) international scientific exchange; 2) documentation of scientific accomplishments; 3) focus on human biomaterials as a primary research resource and for corroboration of animal studies; 4) workshops on the development of new techniques, projects, and philosophies; 5) increased researcher participation in the NDRI procurement network; 6) focus on standardization of methodology and scientific processes; 7) support for research and education; 8) focus on accomplishments of funding agencies; 9) support for NDRI activities. Proposed dates for the conference are September 16-18, 1990, in Washington D.C. Speakers will be invited from some of the world's top universities, hospitals, and medical research centers. Participation will be open to an international audience. Scientific Proceedings published by NDRI will be universally available.